otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Majors
Thomas Owen Conrad-Majors III was born in the Enaj Arcology on May 28 3977 into an upper class family. The second son of the socialite Genma Isabel Conrad and industrialist Harold Anthony Majors, Thomas was born into a life of privilege despite the absentee approach to parenting by Genma and Harold. Both being mostly engrossed with their own affairs to pay Thomas and his older brother James much attention, the two boys spent most of their developing years in the care of an army of nannies and tutors. With so many people at his beckon call at such an early age, Thomas quickly let the power go to his head. He would spend endless hours flaunting his power and requesting the most absurd things possible. While Thomas played little megalomaniac his brother James was being groomed to take over their father’s business. The Majors having a strong tradition of sending non inheriting children to join the Fleet soon started to groom Thomas as well. Told stories of the days of the RNS and of the surface navies of old Earth, the youth was soon enraptured by the notion of serving. left|thumb|Majors on holiday Shortly before the Everwar broke out, Majors completed the Academy, though to his father’s chagrin it was not the Naval Academy though but rather the Marine Academy. His father once a Leftenant in the RNS for a time before the Union Fleet was formed in 3976 was very displeased that his son had chosen to be lowly ‘ground pounder’ did his best to pull strings and call in as many favors as possible to keep his wayward son from starting at the very bottom of the command chain. At the outbreak of the war the inexperienced Majors was given command of squad of Marines and in their first skirmish were nearly completely wiped out. Losing an arm in that baptism by fire, Majors as determined not to allow such event to befall him once again. Refitted with a cybernetic arm, Majors started to grow colder and more aloof as a commander as the war waged on. By the time of the ceasefire Majors had risen through the ranks and had established himself as a competent and able officer that had a knack for completing an objective by any means necessary. Rumors abound of war crimes and executions under him but at this moment nothing has been brought up in court. Recently Majors newly promoted to Lieutenant Commander and stationed aboard the UFCV Versailles where he hopes to bring a bit of cold hard discipline to those onboard. left|thumb|Majors on leave gone bad, 4003 Stationed onboard the UFBB Damascus for a short time during 4006, where one of his more controversial actions of the war (but not the only) took place. A Concordance scout vessel having been captured, then Lt. Majors was tasked with integrating the prisoners. In the face of the crew’s stoic resolve Majors ordered his XO one Lt. Junior Grade Sam Gideon to perform a more… thorough interrogation. After his refusal Majors took the task on himself. Whatever happened after that point, none have really spoken of and no investigations have been launched. =Badges= JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 13 category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Millennium Soldiers category:Millennium Sivadians Category:Gideon_Web